Quand la santé va tout bas
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Quand Minerva chargea Severus d'aider Remus Lupin à désamorcer les nombreux sorts placés sur la bibliothèque de Grimmauld place, il ne se serait jamais douté de la façon dont cela allait tourner...


**Titre** "Quand la santé va, tout bas..."

**Personnages**: Severus, Remus, et puis de brèves apparitions de Neville et Minerva

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR.

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 3350

**Pour zazaone. **

* * *

**"Quand la santé va, tout bas..."**

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall disait : « Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose », cela sonnait comme lorsque feu Albus Dumbledore disait : « Prenez donc un bonbon au citron. ». Devant la perspective de la corvée qui s'annonçait, on serrait les dents/fermait les yeux/prenait son courage à deux mains** (1).**

C'est ce qui était arrivé à Severus ce matin-là. Il pensait passer une journée paisible : terroriser les têtards Poufsouffle de première année, remplir des feuilles de mots croisés, effrayer les blattes servant de troisième année Gryffondor, supporter la cuisine des elfes au déjeuner et écluser des litres d'un arabica bien noir, faire pleurer quelques Serdaigles de cinquième années, sauter la réunion imposée par un quelconque envoyé du Ministère en invoquant une migraine ophtalmique **( 2 )**, et enfin terminer la journée les pieds dans de confortables pantoufles, un verre de scotch à portée et toute son attention consacrée au dernier ouvrage de Libatius Borage.

Au lieu de cela, il était onze heures du soir et il attendait dans un fauteuil hautement inconfortable de Sainte Mangouste, en relisant pour la troisième fois un _Quidditch Magazine_ de dix ans d'âge, pour savoir si Remus Lupin allait vivre. Et à tous les coups, Minerva allait lui en vouloir si le loup trépassait !

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? A part quelques petits meurtres de rien du tout, franchement ?

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt….._

Lorsque Minerva l'avait coincé dans un angle de la Grande Salle, après le petit déjeuner, et avait usé sur lui de la phrase précédemment citée, il avait saisi qu'il était dans de sales draps.** (3 )**

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que Slughorn était arrivé à Poudlard pendant la nuit précédente et reprendrait ses cours au pied levé, il avait compris que les draps en question avaient été trempés en plus dans une infusion de belladone et arsenic.

Quand elle ajouta qu'elle avait besoin qu'il aille assister Remus Lupin à mater la bibliothèque de Square Grimmauld, il comprit qu'une bonne âme, quelque part dans le grand jeu cosmique, avait ajouté en plus du verre pilé dans ces foutus draps…..

Depuis la mort de Black, Square Grimmauld faisait sa révolution. Harry avait refusé la proposition de Severus (quelques bidons d'huile et un sort d'allumage costaud) et celui-ci avait donc choisi de se désintéresser du sujet.

De ce qu'il savait, le gamin payait le loup-garou pour retirer la magie noire des lieux. Il se demandait parfois si les gens avaient des œillères en plomb lorsqu'ils affirmaient que le cabot avait été un homme très intelligent. Léguer toute sa fortune, sans même en soustraire une poignée de gallions, à un gamin déjà riche alors que son ami soi disant de toujours vivait dans des pensions minables et mourrait de faim était une preuve de plus qu'il cochait sur son petit tableau mental.

La bibliothèque n'avait jamais été utilisée, au temps de l'Ordre du Phénix. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une des pièces les plus lourdement ensorcelée de la demeure, sans parler de la concentration au m2 d'objets porteurs de maléfices, Albus, Alastor et Sirius avaient unis leurs forces et compétences et scellé les lieux.

Lupin avait apparemment choisi de s'attaquer à cette pièce en premier. L'idée ne manquait pas d'intérêt, même Severus devait le reconnaitre. La bibliothèque matée, l'état de la maison en matière de magie mal disposée envers les sorciers entrant dans les lieux, descendrait d'un cran fort important. La plupart des autres maléfices restant subiraient une sorte de contrecoup, et cela rendrait leur désamorçage plus facile.

Il s'était donc résigné à revoir la baraque et le loup pouilleux.

Moins de dix minutes après son arrivé, ils en étaient à se traiter mutuellement de tous les noms et il avait claqué la porte.

Une journée plus tard, tranquille et serein à Spinner End en compagnie d'un excellent roman, il était allé vérifier si le boulot avait avancé, pour trouver Remus Lupin évanoui sur le tapis afghan devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque.

Comme il s'agissait de l'ancestrale demeure Black et qu'on ne se refait pas, le dit tapis avait commencé à lui grignoter la cheville.

Severus avait soupiré, maudit Minerva sur trente-sept générations** (4)**, puis embarqué son ancien camarade de classe, direction Sainte Mangouste

Evidemment, Minerva prit assez mal la suite d'événements précédemment décrits. Comprenez qu'il y eut une bordée de jurons en patois gaélique, des menaces de jeter sa langue aux Chiens de l'Enfer et aussi quelques remarques agréables sur les quarante prochaines années au sein de l'école, qu'il passerait apparemment à encadrer les sorties à Pré au lard en compagnie de Sybille, à qui il serait prié d'offrir le thé chez Madame Piedodu.

Elle avait confié à Severus la mission d'aider Remus, il avait claqué la porte et maintenant le dit lycanthrope se voyait nanti d'un maléfice d'un calibre tellement mauvais que le peu d'énergie vitale qui restait dans son organisme usé par la métamorphose lunaire était aspiré dans la bibliothèque, même à des miles de distance, pour nourrir les enchantements du système de protection qu'il avait dérangé en essayant d'assainir les lieux.

Cela allait se payer, foi d'écossaise !

La Directrice proposa à Severus deux choix : aider à soigner Lupin de la malédiction dont il avait écopé faute d'un backup efficace lors de son affrontement avec le '_Petit précis du démembrement par hydres sauvages au cours des siècles_' ensorcelé que Walburga avait offert à Orion comme cadeau de fiançailles, ou devenir l'assistant de Londubat.

Severus choisit Lupin.** (5)**

* * *

« Comment ça, vivre à Square Grimmauld ? Vous me prenez pour sa nurse ?

—Si tu es une nurse, tu vas porter un uniforme blanc, un petit bonnet et des bas que j'entrapercevrais dans l'échancrure de la jupe !

—Lupin, tu es encore désorienté par le maléfice, très bien, mais si tu refais une seule fois ce genre de remarques stupides, je remplace la peau de Sleipnir par ton cuir chevelu dans les potions de régénérescence ….

—Severus, ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton, c'est de votre faute s'il est dans cet état !

—_Gniagniagnia, je suis un sombre et ténébreux maitre des Potions…_

—Ah, Minerva, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Lupin, habille-toi, on y va.

—…_.et je ne reconnaitrai pas une plaisanterie, même si on me frappait sur mon foutu nez avec….._

—Lupin, cesse de marmonner des insanités et prépare-toi.

—Nan.

—Je te demande pardon ?

—J'ai dit non. Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi.

—Ah, voilà, vous l'avez blessé !

—Minerva, je vous en prie, mêlez vous de vos oignons ! En route, Lupin.

—Nan.

—Debout !

—Nan !

—Severus, le médicomage a dit qu'il serait perturbé plusieurs jours, soyez aimable, allons.

—Est-ce que je vous demande la couleur de votre tartan, vous ? Retournez materner Vector, depuis le temps qu'il attend l'occasion de mettre le nez dans votre giron ! Quoiqu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à y voir, à moins que vous portiez un sort aplatissant.

—**Severus Snape** !

—_Lupin, sors la tête de sous cet oreiller_ !

—Nan ! »

Severus quitta l'infirmerie, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante un chapelet d'obscénités qui aurait fait rougir Voldemort lui-même.

Il fallut les efforts conjugués de Minerva et Filius pour avoir le dessus sur les sorts de fermeture qu'il posa sur la porte de ses appartements.

La même sorte d'effort et de diplomatie furent nécessaires pour qu'Hermione et Luna arrivent à convaincre Lupin de sortir de l'infirmerie et d'accompagner Severus à Square Grimmauld.

Objectif : débarrasser une bonne fois la bibliothèque des restes de magie noire qui y sourdaient de chaque objet, du sol et même de l'air ambiant, et qui prélevaient en Remus trop de magie et d'énergie pour qu'il y survive bien longtemps.

* * *

.

Le plus pénible dans cette bibliothèque, c'était d'y entrer. Vous posiez le pied sur le sol et, au terme d'une translation qui mettait à mal votre estomac, vous vous retrouviez debout sur le plafond. Un voleur sans le contre-sort approprié aurait été bien ennuyé. Impossible d'atteindre les fenêtres ou la porte, depuis ce plafond, et il serait resté coincé là **(6 ).**

Les grimoires attaquant vos oreilles étaient désagréables aussi.

Et l'encre qui quittait la page pour tenter de vous noyer.

Tant qu'à lister les menues contrariétés, les étagères qui tâchaient de se refermer en sandwich en vous faisant jouer le rôle de la tranche de jambon étaient sans doute à relever également.

Et le tapis qui se prenait pour banc de sables mouvants.

Et la pendulette de bronze sur la cheminée qui vous crachait dessus des rouages aiguisés avec une vélocité digne d'une mitraillette moldue.

Et les grands atlas qui se tapissaient dans les recoins sombres pour vous sauter dessus au passage.

Et…et presque tout, en fait.

* * *

« Par Merlin, Lupin, tu as une mine encore plus atroce que d'habitude.

—On t'a déjà dit que tu savais trousser un compliment, toi ? Non, hein. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à _moitiéeeee_….ne colle pas ta baguette dans ma bouche sans prévenir !

—Cesse de geindre et tire la langue… Regarde par là…. Le sort te siphonne plus d'énergie que j'aurais crue, je vais te brasser une potion de force. Ne me regarde pas comme ça : si tu meurs, Minerva est capable de m'en vouloir.»

* * *

« Lupin, attention derrière toi !

—Atch !

—Bon sang, sois prudent ! Si tu y laisses ta peau, je fais écrire sur ta tombe : « _Remus Lupin, fier combattant de l'Ordre, péri tragiquement la gorge tranchée par un tranchefil tricolore de soie._ »

—C'est moi ou tu viens de faire de l'humour ?

—N'en prends pas l'habitude.

—Dommage. Quand tu souris, tu es…différent. Plaisamment.

—Je crois que tu es encore sous le coup de la désorientation.

—Attends, ne t'en vas pas ! C'était un compli….et merde. »

* * *

« Noon, lâche-le, lâche-le ! _Méchant livre_ ! Circée, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. Severus, ça va, respire doucement. Appuie-toi sur moi. Le siège, là. Respire tout doucement. Laisse moi regarder ta gorge, allons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…Ce fichu bouquin a failli t'écraser la trachée. Quel est l'idiot de relieur qui a cru que des coins de métal rendraient jolis sur les plats d'un volume ensorcelé, franchement. N'essaye pas de parler, je vais aller te chercher le baume que j'utilise après la pleine lune. »

* * *

« C'est quoi, cette mine ? On dirait mes élèves lorsque j'annonce une interrogation surprise.

—Tu sais que les loups-garous ont un odorat vraiment exceptionnel ?

—Oui : hyperosmie, sensibilité exacerbée de l'odorat. Vous feriez d'excellents chiens truffiers.

—Très drôle…

—Lupin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Crache le morceau, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer, ce que tu as découvert est peut-être important.

—Important, oui, mais pas dans le sens important pour notre travail. Le cuir recouvrant les plats de ce volume…

—Du maroquin, non ?

—Non… C'est de la peau de loup-garou. Prélevée alors qu'il était sous forme humaine. Tannée à la noix de galle, mais je ne pense pas que le détail soit utile.

—….Je suis navré.

—Et c'est moi que tu appelles le monstre. Les humains sont bien pires !

—Lup…. Merde»

* * *

« Severus ?

—Prends et tais-toi.

—Tu as conscience que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

—Du baume. Utiliser le tien m'a fait prendre conscience que cette chose à l'eau que tu trouves dans le commerce ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'efficacité sur tes douleurs.

—C'est mieux que rien…Celui-là, c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

—…..

—Merci.

—C'est logique, si tu es incapable de te lever pendant trois jours, cela sera trois jours où le travail avancera moins vite ! »

* * *

Les choses firent un bon en avant au milieu du troisième mois de leur travail. Ils avaient bien progressé et s'étonnaient d'une poche résistance, dans l'angle nord-est de la pièce, une poche de résistance que rien n'expliquait. Enfin, ils découvrirent une cache secrète dans le sol, qui prouvait qu'un Black au moins avait été plus bibliotaphe que bibliophile. Dans cette cachette, ils trouvèrent une série d'ouvrages certes superbes, mais surtout consacrés uniquement au versant le plus sombre de l'art magique.

Sur leurs conseils, Harry en fit don à l'Académie des Aurors. Après cela, leur travail fut nettement plus facile. L'impression d'oppression s'était envolée et le sort protégeant la porte lui-même avait des faiblesses. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il essayait toujours de vous coller au plafond mais, faute d'une puissance suffisante, on se retrouvait à marcher le long des murs.

Lupin aussi changeait. L'impression qu'on aurait pu le jeter au sol en éternuant un peu fort dans son voisinage n'était plus là.

La quantité de force que la bibliothèque lui volait était désormais nettement inférieure à celle qu'une alimentation bien plus régulière et saine** ( 7)**, de longues heures de repos et les potions préparées par son ancien collègue apportaient. Ce Lupin-là avait le teint plus frais, l'œil pétillant de joie devant ses tartines du matin et remplissait ces costumes en tweed brun d'une façon bien plus agréable à l'œil que l'espèce d'épouvantail squelettique que Severus connaissait.

C'était très inopportun mais l'ancien espion avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Un soir, alors qu'ils dînaient, Remus aborda ainsi la conversation.

« La bibliothèque est presque terminé.

—Hmm. »Répondit Severus sans se mouiller.

« Et alors que tu parlais au début de partir dès que je pourrais me dépatouiller seul, tu es toujours là. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et dirigea son _**Regard**_ sur Remus Lupin. Celui qui disait, en gothique, d'une encre couleur sang, sur parchemin noirci, « _Déjà que cette pauvre planète était peuplée de cloportes ineptes et en plus tu es né._ »

Imperturbable, Remus lui sourit. Détestant profondément constater ainsi l'inutilité totale d'une de ses armes les plus polies** (8)**, Severus éprouva le besoin de casser quelque chose. De préférence les quelques os encore solides dans le corps de Lupin. A défaut de pouvoir le faire sans qu'une Ecossaise en furie lui tombe sur le râble, il donna un coup de dents rageur à l'innocent morceau de steak qui attendait au bout de sa fourchette. Et puis, pour être honnête, quatre mois à travailler aux côtés de Lupin faisaient qu'il avait moins envie de lui casser quelque chose.

« Je me disais…Tes élèves n'ont pas tellement l'air de te manquer.

—Ce sont de jeunes blattes avec l'intelligence d'un pigeon lobotomisé.

—Donc, ils ne te manquent pas ?

—Lupin !

—Harry veut que je continue sur le reste de la demeure le travail que nous avons effectué dans la bibliothèque. J'ai reçu des propositions pour être employé ensuite chez d'autres particuliers. Le jeune Théodore Nott, par exemple, semble vouloir se démarquer totalement de sa famille et désire m'embaucher pour liquider toutes traces des expériences paternelles, grands-paternelles et autres dans sa demeure. Et j'ai aussi été approché par Daphné Greegrass et par la cousine et héritière des Rosier. Si cela t'intéresse, je me disais que, peut-être, nous pourrions…faire équipe ? On fonctionne bien, toi et moi. Et puis…tu te souviens, quand nous étions adolescents…avant que tu apprennes ma véritable nature ? Ce baiser, ce seul baiser, dans le couloir de sortilèges ? Je me demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi, un jour ?

—Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pourrais avoir envie de travailler plus que nécessaire avec un loup pouilleux et galeux ? Et je ne parle même pas de me lancer dans la zoophilie !

—Et bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse. »

Severus ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. Lorsqu'il passa dans la bibliothèque après le repas, il manqua se ficher par terre. Le sort sur la porte était définitivement parti voir ailleurs et le grand pas qu'il avait fait pour surmonter les vingt centimètres de lévitation qu'il leur imposait ces derniers jours, au lieu de les coller au plafond, l'avaient déséquilibré. Il resta planté dans le passage, le nez en l'air pour examiner le plafond.

Il pouvait garder les deux pieds sur terre, désormais, tout allait pour le mieux dans la bibliothèque.

Tout allait bien niveau santé pour Lupin aussi.

Il pouvait rentrer à Poudlard, auprès de ses collègues, tous plus stupides et désagréables les uns que les autres, si vous vouliez son avis.

Rentrer et se préparer à 70 ans d'enseignement sous la férule de Minerva, avant qu'il atteigne un âge où même un sorcier devrait songer à la retraite.

70 ans de cours à des cornichons décérébrés.

70 ans de soirées solitaires au coin du feu…

Il respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux.

Quand Remus entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre où il boudait, il se leva pour ouvrir.

Quand Severus l'embrassa sans même un mot d'explications, il envisagea de protester. Et puis il renonça, noua ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre sorcier et referma la porte sur eux d'un coup de pied.

***Fin.

1 Ou alors on émigrait dans les Iles Caïman, mais Severus n'en avait pas financièrement la possibilité.

2 Le jour où le Médicomage, après avoir signé son bon de sortie de Sainte Mangouste, avait ajouté : « _Le reste de venin de Naguini causera parfois de légères céphalées_ », il avait ouvert à Severus une éternité de soirées tranquilles et de réunions où se faire inscrire absent. En bon Serpentard, le Maitre de Potions estimait qu'on ne laisse pas passer une bonne occasion stratégique!

3 Surtout parce que Londubat, le nouvel enseignant de botanique, lui avait fait un sourire d'encouragement, les yeux plein de compassion. Si _Londubat_ avait pitié de lui, il était vraiment dans des ennuis d'un calibre digne d'un Boutefeu chinois obèse.

4 Mais comme elle n'avait pas d'enfant, il y eut une sorte d'effet rétroactif dû à la proximité d'un artefact puissant enterré sous la demeure. Aucun médicomage de la Renaissance à 1950 ne comprit jamais pourquoi tous les premiers nés McGonagall avaient le QI d'un charançon. Heureusement pour elle, Minerva était la cadette !

5 Au début, il avait penché pour le jeune botaniste, moins contrariant : du fait de son absence d'épine dorsale, il pourrait lui faire faire ses quatre volontés, alors que Lupin était une plaie. Cependant, son équation avait oublié l'effet de la guerre sur son ancien élève. Severus avait très vite choisit la palinodie, sur ce cas là. Rien à voir bien sûr avec le fait que Londubat l'avait coincé dans la salle des Professeurs pour lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire avec son sécateur si Severus _envisageait_ seulement de mettre le pied dans SES serres. Ce garçon avait un étrange sens des priorités : vous pouviez l'insulter pendant des années avec une créativité ébaubissante et il se contentait de pleurer et de lâcher des trucs. Mais qu'on parle de lui retirer la responsabilité d'une bande de bégonias pour vous en confier la garde et il menaçait de trancher votre seul chance d'avoir un jour une descendance avec un outil de jardinage. Tous les Gryffondors étaient cinglés, c'est un fait, mais ce modèle-là battait une sorte de record et le voir passer en un instant du mode paisible à l'étrange bestiole agressive capable d'empoigner une épée, ou un sécateur, était franchement perturbant. Severus se jurait bien de ne plus jamais lui tourner le dos !

6 Qui plus est, il y avait un autre sort de protection sur le plafond. Quand vous aviez passé une heure coincé là-haut, cela commençait à vous avaler. Lorsque Lupin avait ouvert la première fois la bibliothèque, après la guerre, ce fichu plafond avait faillit être fatal à Fletcher, qui n'essaya plus jamais de voler un in-quarto de sa vie !

7 Hermione était venue un jour et avait mis le nez dans leurs casseroles. Depuis, Kreattur avait des ordres stricts qui parlaient de viande rouge et de légumes. Severus avait envisagé de protester puis renoncer, tout en souhaitant mentalement bon courage à Ronald Weasley qui sortait des griffes de sa mère pour celle d'une femme encore pire !

8 Des heures et des heures d'entraînement sur les élèves ! Il donnait des notes à ses types de regard suivant l'âge, le nombre et le sexe des élèves qu'il arrivait à faire pleurer sans même se mettre à parler.


End file.
